My (un)Lucky Destiny
by kyurakyu
Summary: Sehun masih sangat waras untuk tidak menembak Kyungsoo, menyatakan cinta pada Suho, lalu jika hyung kesayangannya itu tak menerima cintanya maka ia akan membunuhnya juga. Dan setelah itu, Sehun akan tersenyum bahagia, mengecup bibir Suho untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum peluru bersarang di kepala namja cantik itu. Yaoi! BoyxBoy! Kaihun! KaixSehun! slight! Hohun! Kaisoo! Sudo!


Tittle: My (un)Lucky Destiny

Cast:

Kim Jongin, Oh (Wu) Sehun

Wu Yi Fan, Zhang (Wu) Yixing

Kim Junmyeon (Suho), Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongdae

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Warning! OOC, Typo's, Summary tidak sesuai dengn cerita, etc

Happy Reading~~

~Kaihun~

 **Author** **POV**

"Chukkaeyo! Wahh.. aku tak menyangka kalian akhirnya menikah juga!" ucap Sehun –sok– riang pada kedua pasangan yang tengah tersenyum manis didepannya. Ah, mereka baru saja selesai mengikat diri dalam sebuah janji suci dihadapan pendeta dan para tamu undangan, yang memenuhi tempat duduk yang tersedia ditaman yang kini telah disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi indah, dengan dekorasi bernuansa putih yang terlihat sangat cantik.

Dan kalian tahu? Siapa dalang dibalik dekorasi cantik itu? Ya.. naasnya.. yang menjadi dalang dibalik seluruh dekorasi indah taman ini adalah.. soosk imut yang kini tengah berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya pada sepasang namja yang kini tengah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Siapa lagi jika bukan Wu Sehun!

"Kyungsoo~ah.., andai saja kau menunggu hyungku yang jelek ini mengutarakan perasaannya kepadamu, maka kupastikan kau akan menjadi perjaka tua! Karna dia.." Sehun melirik Suho yang menatapnya was-was. Takut-takut jika adik sepupunya yang imut-imut namun mulutnya terkadang pedas itu mengatakan yang tidak-tidak. Hey, ia baru saja menikah, masa sudah harus bertengkar sih dengan istrinya hanya karna adik sepupunya ini?

"Tak punya keberanian sama sekali!" sambuung Sehun berbisik pada Kyungsoo yang sebenernya tak dapat dikatakan berbisik juga, karna suara cemprengnya itu masih dapat ditangkap jelas oleh telinga namja tampan yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka.

"Yak! Aishh! Kau ini!" pekik Suho kesal yang mengundang tawa –hambar– Sehun dan istrinya.

"Baiklah hyung, sepertinya aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini, karna para tamu undangan disini juga pastinya sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu pasangan yang sedang berbahagia ini. Ya.. walaupun sebetulnya aku masih ingin mengungkapkan seluruh keburukanmu. Tapi ya sudahlah! Toh masih ada banyak waktu untuk hal itu!" ledek Sehun pada lelaki yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Oh, andai Suho tahu bahwa ucapan adiknya itu serius, sangat serius malah. Putra tunggal kesayangan Tuan Wu itu sangat ingin membeberkan seluruh keburukan Suho pada Kyungsoo agar namja bermata bulat itu membencinya, dan BAM! Akhirnya mereka bercerai~

Jangan bilang Sehun jahat! Karna mungkin jika siapapun yang berada diposisinya, pasti akan berpikiran untuk melakukan hal itu juga, bahkan mungkin lebih.

Dan lihatlah kedua mempelai itu yang hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Hyung! Aku titip sahabatku tercinta ne? Awas saja jika dia sampai menangis karna ulahmu!" desis Sehun mengancam, telunjuknya diacungkan seakan ingin menunjuk Suho marah, wajah imutnya terlihat semakin imut saat pura-pura marah begitu, mengundang senyum malu dari Kyungsoo yang sialnya harus Sehun akui memang membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Arra~! Lagipula, mana mungkin aku membiarkan air mata terkutuk itu mengalir dari kedua mata bulat milik malaikat cantikku ini!" _cheesy_ Suho yang membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, ambil berusaha menahan sesak yang mulai kembali menyeruak. Namun, saat menyadari Kyungsoo yang merona, ia pun tersenyum.

"Ya ya yaa.. Sudahlah! Aku malas mendengar ucapanmu yang sok _cheesy_ itu!" cibir bibir tipis berwarna pink itu, lalu meninggalkan mereka. Setelah sebelumnya ia mendapatkan sebuah jitakan dari Suho hyungnya yang langsung berganti menjadi sebuah pelukan hangat yang semakin membuat rasa sesak itu semakin mendesak. Jujur saja, saat ini Sehun tengah merasakan matanya mulai memanas yang membuatnya terus saja mengumpat sebal dalam hatinya karna mata yang berani mengkhianatinya.

 _Oh ayolah.. turuti aku sekali ini saja_ _!_ Ujar hati Sehun entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Namja manis itu berjalan perlahan menuju meja terdekat untuk mengambil segelas air minum secara sembarang diatasnya. Helaan nafas lega terdengar, ya paling tidak ia sanggup kembali untuk berakting dihadapan mereka dan semua orang.

"Hahh..." lagi-lagi Sehun menghela nafas lelah.

Mungkin ia bisa ikut _casting_ film jika terus seperti ini. Ia kembali meneguk minuman yang tinggal sedikit digelas digenggamannya. Namun kerutan kaget terbentuk didahinya saat ia menyadari rasa minuman itu yang sedikit aneh.

"Aishh! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku meminum wine? Tsk! Bahkan ini hampir segelas!" rutuknya kesal dan segera meletakkan gelas itu asal. _Semoga aku tidak berbuat hal yang macam-macam nanti, jebal.._ doanya dalam hati.

Dan pada akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dimeja para tamu yang kosong. Maniknya mengangkap _daddy_ dan _mommy_ nya yang sedang berkumpul bersama dengan Kim ahjussi dan Kim ahjumma, serta juga kedua orang tua Kyungsoo. Sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk dengan para tamu undangan yang memang hampir semuanya adalah rekan bisnis mereka. Ya.. tamu undangan dari Suho ataupun Kyungsoo memang tak banyak, mengingat Suho yang baru tinggal di Seoul sekitar dua tahun. Itupun ia jarang keluar rumah, selain untuk menjemput Sehun atau untuk membeli sesuatu di supermarket yang terletak dekat dengan rumah Sehun.

Sering kali Sehun bertanya mengapa hyungnya itu tak ingin jalan-jalan keluar, dan sayangnya Suho selalu menjawab dengan satu jawaban yang sukses membuat Sehun ingin menjambak rambut halus Suho kesal. Bagaimana tidak, dengan gampangnya namja tampan itu mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin membiarkan adik kecilnya seenaknya membawa teman namja ke rumah, saat ia tak ada. God! Harusnya dia tahu bahwa adik manisnya yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya itu tak mungkin membawa seorang namja ke rumah, saat namja yang ia cintai bahkan sudah serumah dengannya. Maka tak heran jika teman-teman Suho yang datang hanya beberapa, karna seluruh teman baiknya berada di China, dimana rumahnya berada. Sedangkan teman-teman Kyungsoo.. Oh ayolah! Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis periang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Bukan berarti karna dia tidak baik atau beberapa sifat jelek lainnya, hanya saja dia itu _introvert_. Sedikit sih! Dia itu tidak suka bergaul, membuatnya menjadi sosok namja yang pendiam dan cenderung menutup diri sehingga ia tak memiliki teman dekat selain Sehun. Sebenarnya, Sehun pun sering bingung, bagaimana sahabatnya itu bisa hidup menyendiri seperti itu disekolah tanpa seorangpun yang menjadi teman dekatnya sebelum kepindahan Sehun ke sekolahnya, saat kenaikan kelas 2 Senior High School dua tahun yang lalu? Karna jujur.. Hmm.., sudah berapa kali Sehun berkata jujur? Sudahlah abaikan! Karna jujur.. (lagi-_-) jika kalian lebih mengenal dekat dengan Kyungsoo, maka kalian akan menyadari bahwa dia itu.. Oh, Sehun tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya. Hmm, dia itu begitu baik, menggemaskan, pintar memasak, keibuan, dan.. dia.. err.. sangat cantik, terlebih dengan kedua mata bulat besarnya yang terlihat imut saat membulat, dan oh! Suaranya juga sangat merdu. Lengkaplah sudah ia tuh jadi istri idaman. Dan hyung jeleknya –itu pemikiran munafik Sehun– itulah yang menyadari kecantikannya yang tertutup oleh kepalanya yang hampir selalu menunduk saat berjalan.

" _Shit!"_ umpat Sehun kesal sembari membuang mukanya saat maniknya menangkap Suho yang mencuri ciuman dari Kyungsoo saat ia menengok ke arah Suho yang sepertinya sengaja memanggilnya. Namja imut itu mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah dan membuat matanya menghitam. Semoga saja _eyeliner_ dan maskara yang Baekhyun pakaikan padanya tadi itu _waterproof,_ sehingga tidak akan membuatnya tampak mengerikan jika ia memang sudah tak sanggup menahan air mata sialan itu.

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya dapat menghela nafas saat menyadari segala hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Ia sedikit.. tidak! Ia sangat-sangat-sangat menyesal karna waktu itu memohon dan merengek kepada orang tuanya agar membiarkannya untuk kembali pindah sekolah ke Seoul. Kenapa kembali lagi? Ya.. karna pada awalnya ia memang bersekolah di Seoul, namun setelah lulus Junior High School, ia terpaksa harus ikut dengan _daddy_ dan _mommy_ nya ke China karna _daddy_ nya yang harus fokus mengurusi salah satu perusahaan cabang mereka di China yang terancam bangkrut. Namun ia tak bertahan lama disana. Jujur saja Sehun tak betah. Ya.., meskipun dengan begitu, ia bisa sering bertemu dengan Suho hyungnya, sepupunya yang sudah membuatnya merasakan cinta sejak ia masih seorang anak kecil yang selalu merengek minta dibelikan _bubbletea_. Dan pada akhirnya _daddy_ dan _mommy_ nya membolehkan anak kesayanan mereka itu untuk kembali pindah ke Seoul, asalkan Suho yang akan menjaganya di Seoul.

Demi apapun! Saat itu Sehun rasanya sangat ingin melompat dan berteriak senang saat mendengarnya. Sekali tepuk, dua lalat mati! Awalnya hanya ingin kembali ke Seoul, malahan ia mendapat bonus bisa tinggal berdua dengan Suho hyungnya. Perlu digaris bawahi, bahwa ia hanya **tinggal berdua**! Dan... selama tinggal dengan Suho, tentu saja rasa cinta namja yang sering kali mengganti warna rambutnya itu pun semakin besar, ia seakan meleleh setiap harinya karna sikap Suho yang sangat menyayanginya. Ya.. walaupun ia tahu, bahwa hyungnya itu hanya menyayanginya sebagai seorang adik saja. Kenyataan miris untuk cinta diam-diam Sehun selama 10 tahun lebih yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun, Sehun belum menyesal kala itu, sebelum akhirnya ia dengan bodohnya mengajak Kyungsoo untuk main kerumahnya dan membuatnya bertemu dengan Suho. Dan, hal yang tak pernah Sehun sangka pun terjadi. Hyungnya yang memiliki senyum bak malaikat itu pun langsung menghampiri Sehun segera setelah Kyungsoo pulang, menyatakan bahwa dia menyukai Kyungsoo dan meminta adiknya itu untuk membantunya agar dapat mendekati sahabat manisnya itu. Lalu apa yang Sehun lakukan? Meskipun sejujurnya ia ingin menggeleng, namun dengan bodohnya ia malah mengangguk mengiyakan, membuat Suho memeluknya girang.

Ayolah! Mana mungkin Sehun kuat untuk melihat orang yang ia cintai 10 tahun hidupnya itu dekat dengan namja lain, bahkan meski itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Mungkin jika ada yang mengetahui tentang ceritanya maka mereka akan menganggap bahwa ia sengaja mengangguk karna sebuah kalimat yang mengatakan, 'bahwa kita akan bahagia jika orang yang kita cintai juga bahagia' maka pemikiran itu salah besar! Yang salah itu adalah kepala Sehun yang berkhianat kepadanya! Hal yang membuatnya sukses menangis untuk pertama kalinya selama ia mencintai Suho. Meski mencintai dalam diam itu menyakitkan, namun ia tak pernah menangis sekalipun, karna paling tidak Suho hyungnya masih belum menyukai siapapun dan itu berarti ia masih memiliki kesempatan. Tapi pernyataan dari hyungnya itupun langsung menghancurkan harapan kecil Sehun. Sehun bahkan kalah sebelum berperang. Sehun bahkan telah patah hati sebelum sempat menyatakan cinta.

Semenjak saat itu, dimulailah hari-hari menyedihkan dalam hidup Sehun. Mungkin menangis dalam diam di kamar telah menjadi rutinitasnya hampir setiap malam, karna melihat semua perlakuan Suho hyung yang manis kepada Kyungsoo. Jika mereka bertiga mengobrol pun, maka pasti akan berakhir dengan membahas tentang Kyungsoo dan Suho. Selalu tentang mereka, tanpa ada bahasan tentang Sehun, semakin membuatnya sakit hati di setiap detiknya. Beruntungnya karna setelah namja imut itu menangis, ia tak perlu waktu lama untuk menghilangkan sembab dimatanya. Bahkan jika ia hanya menangis beberapa jam maka sembab itu akan menghilang setengah jam kemudian tanpa meninggalkan jejak, sehingga ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Suho tahu mengenai rutinitasnya setiap malam.

Tapi, malah karna hal itulah yang membuatnya kesal dan melakukan kesalahan bodoh yang sejujurnya malah menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sehun yang terlalu muak dengan semua tentang Kyungsoo yang selalu saja Suho bahas dalam setiap pembicaraan mereka bahkan saat subjek yang mereka bahas tak ada pun dengan marah langsung menyuruh Suho untuk menyatakan perasaannya sambil membawa bunga mawar putih, bunga kesukaan Kyungsoo. Dan hal itu lagi-lagi sukses membuat namja yang telah dibutakan oleh rasa cemburunya itu menangis semalam suntuk. Untung saja saat itu hari minggu dan Suho hyungnya pergi pagi-pagi sekali karna berencana untuk mengikuti saran Sehun, menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo –yang membuat Sehun kembali menangis– sehingga tak menyadari mata adiknya yang memerah.

Tapi.. itu belum seberapa, karna si namja bodoh yang jadi primadona di Sekolahnya itu lagi-lagi melakukan sebuah kesalahan bodoh yang benar-benar fatal. **Amat** – **Sangat** – **Fatal!**

Hari itu tepat seminggu setelah kelulusan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Ya, tepatnya sebulan yang lalu. Sore itu Sehun baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya selama hampir 5 jam. Sehun malas? Tidak juga! Ia hanya ingin menikmati masa-masa setelah lulus Senior High Schoolnya. Masa-masa dimana ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ditambah lagi dengan _mommy_ nya yang tak ada, jadi tak akan ada yang memarahinya jika ia bermalas-malasan. Belajar? _C'mon.._ Sehun bukan seorang kutu buku –yah..kecuali novel atau komik–. Lalu bagaimana untuk masuk ke universitas yang ia inginkan? Bukannya sombong, tapi Sehun juga bukan namja bodoh dan sok manis yang hanya mengandalkan orang tuanya yang –ekhem– kaya. IQ nya diatas rata-rata, jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa ia bisa dengan cepat dan mudah untuk memahami suatu materi pelajaran. Terus, kenapa ia tidak pergi liburan saja? Sehun sih inginnya begitu, namun hyungnya yang jelek dan cerewet –ini juga pemikiran munafik Sehun– itu tidak memperbolehkannya untuk berlibur meskipun hanya sehari saja. Sehun itu sudah bagaikan Rapunzel yang dikurung di menara, namun untuk kasusnya tentunya bukan di menara castil tapi di rumah mewahnya.

Dan disinilah ia berakhir, berdiam diri dirumah dengan bermalas-malasan. Sebenarnya, jika itu saja yang dilakukannya, tak akan ada masalah. Lagipula bukankah ia bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai? Namun naasnya, orang yang ia cintai itu malah bersama dengan namja lain. Hal itulah yang menambah satu aktivitas rutin yang selalu Sehun lakukan. Jika dulu hanya hampir setiap malam, atau memang setiap malam, namun kini air mata itu sering kali mengalir tanpa disadarinya, entah kapan saja. Sehun yang memang dasarnya cengeng, kini telah menjelma menjadi namja melankolis yang selalu meratapi kisah cintanya. Ia harus menahan sakit dan rela melihat Suho dan Kyungsoo bermesraan. Jika ditanya, kenapa mereka bermesraan dirumah Sehun? Kenapa dua sejoli itu tidak pergi kencan saja diluar, dan malah memuat luka di hati Sehun semakin dalam? Maka jawabannya hanya satu, karna Suho tidak mau meninggalkannya. Sepertinya namja tampan itu takut jika saat ia pulang, ia tak menemuikan adik kesayangannya dan hanya menemukan sepucuk surat yang mengabarkan bahwa Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan untuk berlibur ke Pulau Jeju selama seminggu. Oh, itu sepertinya hanya pikiran parno Suho! Namun hal itulah yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo selalu datang setiap hari kerumahnya. Awalnya sih, hanya untuk memasakkan Suho yang manja itu makan siang, namun lama-kelamaan namja bermata bulat itu datang untuk membuatkan Suho sarapan, dan tentunya juga untuk Sehun. _FYI_ , mereka berdua itu benar-benar membuat Sehun tak sanggup menahan air matanya setiap manik coklatnya melihat interaksi mereka. Hyung kesayangannya itu selalu bersikap romantis, bahkan sangat romantis. Tapi lagi-lagi Sehun harus bersikap biasa didepan mereka.

Kembali saat Sehun baru saja bangun tidur. Namja yang menyukai rillakuma itu turun kebawah untuk mengambil minum di dapur dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam ia melangkah menuruni tangga. Saat kaki jenjangnya melewati ruang keluarga, ia sempat melihat Kyungsoo dan Suho yang sedang asik menonton film – _romance_ – yang membuat namja itu mencibir. Sepertinya dua sejoli itu terlalu asik menonton hingga tak menyadari Sehun yang sudah bangun. Setelah sampai didapur ia segera mengambil sebotol air dingin dari dalam kulkas dan meneguknya tanpa menuangkannya digelas terlebih dahulu –salah satu kebiasaan buruk Sehun yang selalu membuatnya dimarahi _mommy_ nya–. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan kembali ke kamar, karna jujur saja, ia masih sangat mengantuk dan ingin kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi saat ia lagi-lagi melewati ruang keluarga, mata sipitnya sukses membulat saat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Suho–Dan–Kyungsoo–Tengah–Berciuman!

OH MY GOD!

"KYAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya histeris. Refleks ia tutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi sebelumnya ia masih dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang segera mendorong Suho menjauh dan menunduk malu, sedangkan Suho hanya memberikan cengiran lebar kepadanya.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" pekik Sehun cempreng.

"Kami sedang berciuman!" jawab Suho enteng. Jika saja Sehun sedang tidak waras saat itu, mungkin ia sudah mengambil botol air minum yang tadi jatuh dari genggamannya dan menggelinding tak berdaya di lantai lalu melemparkannya ke arah namja menyebalkan itu. Tapi Sehun masih cukup waras untuk melakukan semua itu.

"Aishh! Aku juga tahu! Tapi kenapa kalian melakukannya di depanku?!" pekiknya lagi –masih dengan kedua tangan yang bertengger manis di wajahnya–.

"Kami tidak sengaja melakukannya didepanmu, kau saja yang lewat tak bilang-bilang!"

Sumpah demi apapun! sehun sangat ingin menerjang dan menjambak rambut hyungnya itu! Namun lagi-lagi Sehun ingatkan bahwa ia masih waras.

"Arghh! Terserah kalian sajalah! Daripada kalian merusak kepolosan mataku, lebih baik kalian menikah saja dan cepat cari tempat lain untuk bermesraan!" sungutnya kesal. Ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya setelah mengucapkannya, setelah sebelumnya meraih botol minuman yang masih tergeletak di lantai marmer itu.

Namun, siapa sangka bahwa Suho malah menganggap perkataan asal dan kesalnya itu sebagai sebuah ide bagus? Karna tiga hari kemudian, dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah melamar Kyungsoo dan mereka akan segera menikah. Jujur saat itu Sehun terus saja merutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menyumpahi mulutnya yang telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang malah menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Sungguh, ia merasa bahwa ia benar-benar namja yang bodoh! Saat itu Sehun berusaha untuk menggagalkan pernikahan mereka atau paling tidak mengundur pernikahan mereka dengan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo masih sangat muda dan ia seharusnya menikmati masa remajanya serta harus kuliah terlebih dahulu. Tapi hasilnya nihil! Kyungsoo sepertinya juga memang sudah ingin menikah dengan Suho. Ya, sahabatnya itu pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia hanya akan jatuh cinta sekali, lalu menikah dan mencintai seseorang sepenuh hatinya hingga akhir hayatnya. Terdengar konyol memang, namun ia mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar. Dan hal itu yang menyebabkan Sehun akhirnya menyerah untuk menggagalkan pernikahan mereka, meski pada akhirnya ia menangis secara terus-terusan selama tiga hari –beruntung Suho pergi untuk mengurus pernikahannya, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dirumah setelah sebelumnya Sehun menulis surat pernyataan bahwa ia tidak akan kabur–. Hal itu bukan berarti bahwa Sehun sudah melepas Suho hyungnya untuk Kyungsoo, tapi ia hanya sadar diri bahwa menjadi orang ketiga diantara dua orang yang mencintai itu sangat buruk. Ya.. meskipun jika ada kesempatan untuknya merebut Suho, maka ia pasti akan mengambil kesempatan itu.

Tapi sayangnya kesempatan itu tak pernah ada karna kini mereka berdua sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri.

" _Hahh.._ " namja cantik itu menghela nafas berat, mengingat semalaman ia telah menangis sangat banyak hingga mungkin air matanya telah kering. Tapi sepertinya dugaan Sehun salah. Stok air matanya masih banyak, masih sangat banyak. Terbukti dari kedua mata cantiknya yang kini tengah berkaca-kaca saat melihat kedua mempelai yang tersenyum bahagia di depan sana.

"Hyung.. saranghae.." llirih Sehun sembari menunduk, membiarkan tetes air mata jatuh membasahi celana hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya.

Sungguh.. ini sangat menyakitkan! Jujur Sehun ingin jadi egois, ia ingin memiliki Suho! Ia ingin merebutnya dari Kyungsoo. Sehun tak mengerti dengan kalimat _bullshit_ yang mengatakan bahwa kita akan bahagia bila orang yang kita cintai juga bahagia meski dengan orang lain. Oh my! Demi apa pun! Itu adalah kalimat termunafik yang pernah ia dengar! Mana mungkin kita bahagia bila kita harus melihat orang yang kita cintai menikah dengan orang lain? Yang jelas kita akan menangis tersedu-sedu berhari-hari saat membayangkan mereka berdua tengah bermesraan. Kita akan menjerit dalam hati dan ingin menyakar atau pun merajam orang yang berada dipelukan orang yang kita cintai. Benar bukan? Dan itulah yang kini namja berkulit _milk skin_ itu rasakan. Jika saja ia sudah tidak waras –ingat bahwa Sehun masih sangat waras hingga saat ini– ia pasti sudah menembak Kyungsoo, lalu jika Suho hyung kesayangannya tak menerima cintanya maka ia akan membunuhnya juga dan setelah itu, Sehun akan tersenyum bahagia, mengecup bibir Suho untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum peluru bersarang di kepala namja cantik itu. Tapi Sehun ingatkan sekali lagi bahwa ia masih waras! Ia tak mau kisah hidupnya berakhir tragis layaknya drama-drama yang sering ia tonton. Hanya bisa mencintai sepupu sendiri secara diam-diam, lalu secara tak sengaja telah membuat sepupunya berpacaran dengan sahabatnya sendiri, dan lebih parahnya dialah yang membuat mereka menikah. Dan tiba-tiba Sehun akan melakukan hal gila seperti itu? Tsk! Sehun masih waras! Sangat-sangat waras!

Ia hirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskan perlahan. Tangannya menyeka secara perlahan air matanya, berusaha tak merusak dandanan yang telah susah payah Baekhyun lakukan tadi pagi. Senyum simpul tersemat di bibir tipisnya. _Hwaiting Sehun~_ _ah!_ _Kisah cintamu pasti akan lebih indah dari mereka! Kau pasti akan menemukan pangeran yang akan merubah kisah cinta tragismu menjadi kisah cinta ter-romantis yang pernah ada! Ya! Pasti akan seperti itu! Hwaiting!~_

Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan sedikit gejolak yang aneh diperutnya. Namja imut itu merutuk sebal saat menyadari bahwa ini adalah efek dari wine yang tadi sempat ia minum. Baiklah, daripada nanti ia tak sengaja muntah disini dan menyebabkan orang-orang memandangnya jijik, lebih baik ia segera bergegas mencari toilet untuk menuntaskan efek dari wine ini secepat mungkin.

Sehun baru saja bangkit, berjalan tak fokus karna menahan gejolak di perutnya saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu.

"J-jeoseonghamnida! Jeoseonghamnida!" ucap Sehun cepat sembari berulang kali membungkuk pada namja yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Suaranya terdengar samar karna mulutnya yang memang sengaja ia bungkam dengan tangan kirinya untuk menahan isi perutnya yang sedari tadi sudah terus berdemo minta dikeluarkan.

"Ya! Kau buta, huh?! Aishh! Kau merusak jas mahalku!" bentak namja itu sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, berusaha mengurangi tumpahan wine yang mengenai jasnya.

Sehun menggeram kesal mendengarnya. Oh ayolah.. ia hanya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang saat tengah terburu-buru ke toilet. Dan asal kalian tahu, jas yang diklaim mahal oleh namja sombong –Sehun mencapnya begitu, setelah mendengar ucapan namja itu barusan– itu hanya terkena sedikit. Ani! Itu bahkan tak pantas dibilang sedikit. Lebih pantas jika dibilang sepercik. Ya! Hanya sepercik karna gelas yang dibawanya pun memang hanya merupakan gelas sisa karna sudah diminum.

"Yak!" Sehun menatap nyalang namja bersurai hitam legam didepannya yang masih sibuk berusaha membersihkan jasnya yang Sehun yakini hanya dilap dengan tisu sebentar saja nodanya sudah hilang. Ia baru saja akan melanjutkan memarahi namja itu saat dirasanya isi perutnya sudah berada diujung mulutnya. "Uhukk–!" ia semakin mengeratkan bungkaman tangannya dimulutnya. Tanpa ba–bi–bu Sehun segera berlari meninggalkan namja itu yang kini tengah mengeryit dengan ekspresi jijik yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Cih! Menjijikkan!" cibirnya sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja terdekat yang tidak dihuni siapapun.

~Kaihun~

"Uhukk! Hoekhh..Hoekhh..! Uhukk..uhukk!" Sehun memutar keran, membiarkan air mengalir membawa muntahannya yang hanya berupa air itu. Ia membasuh bibirnya perlahan. Rasanya sedikit lega setelah mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dan mendapati rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan meski tak mengurangi sedikitpun keimutan wajahnya. Gemeretak gigi terdengar perlahan. Tangannya mengepal marah saat mengingat kejadian barusan. Sungguh, kini ia tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sepertinya selalu melakukan hal bodoh yang berujung pada kesialan untuknya. Tadinya saat ia sedang berjalan mencari toilet, ia bertemu dengan dua yeoja paruh baya yang menghentikannya secara tiba-tiba padahal ia tak mengenal mereka. Salah satu yeoja yang bergaun _maroon_ itu memberikan gelas wine padanya dan memintanya untuk menaruhnya di meja karna ia sedang sibuk memapah yeoja satunya lagi yang sepertinya terlihat sedikit mabuk. Jika saja ia tak berusaha bersikap ramah dan –sok– baik hati hanya karna tak mau dianggap anak tidak tahu sopan santun karna menolak permintaan seseorang yang lebih tua darinya, ia pasti tak akan dibentak oleh namja menyebalkan itu.

"Huh! Dasar namja sombong! Memangnya berapa sih harga jasnya? Pasti dia hanya melebih-lebihkan saja!" gerutu Sehun kesal. Oh, andai dia tahu jika jas namja itu memang benar-benar mahal karna jas itu setara dengan uang jajannya selama sebulan –uang jajan Sehun sehari saja cukup untuk mentraktir teman-teman sekelasnya– mungkin ia tak akan menggerutu kesal seperti ini.

"Dia membuat moodku semakin buruk saja! Aishh! Sayang aku tak mengingat wajahnya!" Sehun mendengus sebal lalu memukul kepalanya pelan. "Kau ini pintar, tapi kenapa jika untuk mengingat wajah seseorang kau sangat bodoh?" monolognya.

Ia menghela nafas. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Moodnya sudah benar-benar hancur. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia pulang saja. Mengurung diri dikamar sambil menyantap seember besar es krim sembari menangisi pernikahan hyungnya. Lagipula, ia tak yakin jika efek dari segelas wine yang diminumnya tadi hanya sebatas muntahan saja. Lebih baik ia mencegah daripada nanti ia akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang jelas saja akan semakin menambah kesialannya. Karna sebenarnya Sehun itu sama sekali tak bisa meminum alcohol meski hanya sedikit. Efek awalnya memang perutnya akan bergejolak seperti saat ini, namun setelah beberapa saat, efek asli dari wine itu akan muncul. Tangannya terulur hendak mengambil handphonenya yang seingatnya ia letakkan disamping wastafel. Namun ia mendengus kesal saat tak mendapati apapun disana. Lagi-lagi ia merutuki kecerobohannya karna terlalu terburu-buru sehingga ia lupa bahwa ia telah meninggalkan handphonenya begitu saja dimeja tempatnya tadi duduk. Sehun merogoh saku belakang celananya, dan tak mendapati dompetnya disana. Ya ampun, bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Tadi ia pasti tak sempat mengambil dompetnya di celana yang tadi pagi ia pakai, dan celana itu teronggok manis di atas ranjang di kamarnya. Lalu, bagaimana ia bisa pulang? Jika hanya uang itu tak masalah, karna ia bisa membayar ongkos taksi setibanya dirumah. Tapi masalahnya, ia paling tidak harus menghubungi _mommy_ nya terlebih dahulu karna ia tak mau sampai kedua orang tuanya yang sedikit –lebih tepatnya sangat– hiperbola itu akan melaporkan ke kantor polisi bahwa ia telah diculik jika ia menghilang tanpa kabar. Jadi.. mau tidak mau ia memang harus kembali ke pesta untuk mencari handphonenya. Dan ingatkan Sehun untuk berhati-hati agar jangan sampai bertemu dengan Nyonya atau Tuan W, karna kepulangannya pasti akan tertunda oleh interogasi panjang _mommy_ nya. Ingat, bahwa kedua orang tuanya itu hiperbola!

~Kaihun~

Jongin meneguk winenya yang tadi sempat ia ambil sebelum duduk. Pandangannya tertuju pada dua mempelai yang tengah tersenyum bahagia tak jauh darinya di depan sana. Ia menyeringai, namun jika di telisik maka akan terlihat sebuah kekecewaan ditatapan sendunya. Ia menghela nafas berat. _Seharusnya aku yang berada disampingmu, Kyung_ _~ah_ _.._ pikirnya.

"Handphone siapa ini?" gumamnya saat mendapati I-Phone 7S diatas meja tempatnya duduk. Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang saat ia akan meletakkan gelasnya disana? Ahh.. iya.. bukankah sedari tadi ia terlalu fokus menatap namja cantik yang terlihat begitu jauh darinya meski sebenarnya jarak mereka berdua tak lebih dari 10 meter. Ia meraih handphone itu. Bukan berarti ia lancang. Jongin hanya ingin ingin mengecek handphone tersebut. Mungkin di dalamnya ada informasi terkait pemilik dari handphone ditangannya ini, sehingga ia bisa mengantarkan clutch yang bisa jadi tertinggal itu. Dengan santai ia membuka handphone digenggamannya dan ia langsung disambut oleh _wallpaper_ seorang namja yang jujur saja, sempat membuat matanya tak berkedip.

Namja itu tengah memeluk sebuah boneka rillakuma raksasa yang hampir menyamai tubuh mungilnya. Ia tersenyum senang, menampakkan _eye smile_ yang membuatnya terlihat begitu _cute_. Matanya sipit dan sangat cantik dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Tapi, yang menjadi daya tariknya bukanlah hidung mancungnya, bukan pula pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_ , ataupun bibir tipis pink cherrynya –yang jujur membuat Jongin meneguk ludahnya, err.. karna tergoda mungkin– melainkan kedua mata sipitnya yang tengah melengkung indah layaknya bulat sabit.

" _Cute_.." gumamnya tanpa sadar. Ia tetap menatap foto itu dengan intens. Namun tak berapa lama, sebelah alisnya terangkat, matanya menyipit guna menajamkan penglihatannya. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat namja di foto itu. Tapi.. dimana ya? Ia sedikit memutar otak untuk menemukan jawabannya. Ia yakin bahwa ia pernah melihat namja itu. Ya.. meski mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi mata itu benar-benar..

"Hhh..!" ia mendengus kesal saat tak mendapat jawabannya meski sudah berpikir dan menatap foto itu lebih intens lagi. Mata sipit itu sungguh menarik perhatiannya.

Dengan asal ia memasukkan handphone tersebut kedalam sakunya, berniat akna mengembalikannya saat ia bertemu dengan pemilik benda itu, sebelum akhirnya ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Ia meneguk habis winenya yang tinggal setengah. Kembali ia menatap pemandangan menyesakkan didepannya. Beberapa orang atau mungkin hampir semua orang berjalan mendekati arah kedua mempelai. Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, tak tertarik untuk ikut kesana, meski hanya sekedar mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi lain hal jika itu menguntungkannya. Misal, jika si seme pendek itu tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal ditempat, membuatnya dapat segera membawa lari Kyungsoo. Namun tentu saja itu tentu saja hanya khayalannya karna ia masih dapat melihat namja yang ia ketahui bernama Suho itu kini tengah memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo meski mereka mulai tertutup oleh kerumunan orang yang semakin ramai.

Jongin hampir saja terjengat dari tempat duduknya saat merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Dengan sedikit kesal ia menengok pada sumber tepukan itu. Dan matanya membulat saat mendapati siapa yang menepuknya tadi.

"Jongdae~ah!"

"Jonginnie~!" panggilan namja itu membuat Jongin sedikit bergidik geli.

"Aishh! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

Namun namja yang lebih pendek dari Jongin yang dipanggil Jongin dengan Jongdae tadi hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, membuat Jongin berdecak. Tanpa aba-aba Jongin segera beranjak memeluk sahabatnya dulu semasa Senior High School. Ya.. mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu karna kepindahan Jongin ke China setelah hari kelulusan kurang lebih 2tahun lalu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu! Kapan kau kembali ke Seoul? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?" Tanya Jongdae setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kemarin! Aku tak mengabarimu karna nomormu hilang." Jelas Jongin. "Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Ah.. mempelai prianya, Kim Suho itu anak dari rekan bisnis appaku. Jadi karna ia tak bisa hadir, maka aku yang disuruh mewakilkannya. Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini? Jangan bilang.." Jongdae menggantung kalimatnya. Matanya memicing menatap Jongin. "Kau ingin membawa kabur Kyungsoo?"

"Aniya! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal segila itu!" jawab Jongin cepat. Meski dalam hatinya ia tengah berteriak 'Iya!' berulang kali.

Mendengarnya, Jongdae terkekeh pelan, "Arraseo! Sepertinya kau sudah melupakannya! Baguslah kalau begitu!" Jongin tersenyum menanggapinya meski hanya dibibir. "Kalau begitu, kajja!" ajak Jongdae yang langsung menarik Jongin ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang sudah ramai.

"Kemana?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kudengar sekarang saatnya pelemparan bunga. Mungkin saja kau yang akan mendapatkannya!"

"Yak! Memangnya aku yeoja!" dengus Jongin yang membuat Jongdae kembali terkekeh.

"Mungkin saja kau uke!" goda namja berwajah kotak itu yang langsung dihadiahi umpatan oleh Jongin.

Meski begitu, ia tetap saja pasrah. Membiarkan Jongdae menarik tubuhnya semakin mendekati kerumunan itu. Ya.. paling tidak ia dapat melihat wajah namja yang dicintainya dari dekat meski untuk yang terakhir kali.

~Kaihun~

"Hunnie~! Palliwa! Acara pelemparan bunganya akan segera dimulai!" seru seorang namja yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang sudah paruh baya itu, sembari menyeret putranya mendekati arah kerumunan. Sehun menghela nafas berat. Niatnya untuk kembali mencari handphonenya malah berujung bertemu dengan _mommy_ nya, Nyonya Wu Yixing yang cerewetnya minta ampun. Jelas saja ia tak akan bisa kabur jika sudah begini. Akhirnya dengan malas ia berjalan mengikuti kemana _mommy_ nya itu akan membawanya. Ia mendecih saat mengamati kerumunan orang-orang yang hampir semuanya yeoja dan uke di deretan terdepan itu. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas saat _mommy_ nya menyuruhnya berdiri disuatu tempat yang jika boleh jujur tak memiliki kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan buket bunga sedikitpun karna ia berdiri dibelakang deretan yeoja dan uke yang tengah memandang Kyungsoo penuh harap. Tapi ya sudahlah, bukan kah ia memang tak mengharapkan bunga itu sama sekali. Jika bukan karna _mommy_ nya yang menyeretnya, dia juga tak akan mungkin mengikuti acara konyol ini. Ingat bahwa Sehun masih sangat muda. Umurnya bahkan baru genap 19 tahun 2 bulan yang lalu. Jadi.. ia tak berniat untuk menikah muda. Tapi lain ceritanya jika dengan Suho hyungnya. Dengan senang hati ia akan menyanggupinya, jika Suho yang menginginkannya. Sehun menggeleng cepat, membuat surai madunya bergoyang. _Oh ayolah Sehun_ _ah.. belajarlah untuk mengikhlaskan_ _Suho_ _hyungmu itu meski sebenarnya itu tak mungkin._

Sehun menengok kanan kiri, mencoba mencari dimana handphonenya berada. Ia berdecak sebal karna kerumunan orang semakin ramai dan membuatnya kesusahan untuk melihat setiap meja yang ada disana.

 _Kenapa banyak sekali orang sih?_ pikirnya sebal. Oke, mungkin ia lupa bahwa kini ia masih berada di sebuah pesta besar dari putra dan putri pengusaha terkenal di Korea. Ia tak menghiraukan suara riuh yang terdengar karna mereka mulai menghitung mundur untuk acara pelemparan bunga. Yang ia pikirkan kini hanyalah menemukan handphonenya secepat mungkin lalu mengendap-endap dan kabur dari pesta itu tanpa sepengetahuan _mommy_ nya yang kini sangat _exited_ memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

" _Three.. two.. one!"_ hitungan berhenti. Kyungsoo melempar buket bunganya ke belakang, ke arah para tamu undangan yang telah menunggu.

Terdengar suara teriakan histeris memenuhi taman itu. Begitu histeris hingga membuat telinga Sehun sakit.

"Aishh!" desisnya sebal. Tubuhnya berbalik karna tadi ia memang tengah berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan tak penting itu guna mencari handphonenya. Jujur ia sedikit penasaran. Ingat ya! hanya sedikit.

" _Oh.. my.. god.."_ lirihnya. "KYAAAAA!"teriakan lantang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun hingga ia merasa tenggorokannya sakit. Bagaimana tidak, tepat disaat ia berbalik, namja imut itu langsung disuguhkan oleh sebuket bunga –yang lumayan besar– tengah melayang ke arahnya. Sehun sontak menghentikan langkahnya yang malah membuatnya hampir terjatuh karna tergelincir di pasir taman itu. Dengan sigap ia bersiap untuk menangkap buket yang masih menukik ke arahnya. Sehun tak menangkapnya karna ia ingin, tapi Sehun hanya tak ingin buket bunga itu mendarat telak diwajahnya yang –ekhem– manis ini. Itu semua hanyalah sebuah refleks semata, ia hanya berusaha melindungi diri saja.

Hap!

Buket bunga itu akhirnya tertangkap. Namja albino itu menghela nafas lega karna buket itu tak jadi mempermalukannya –dengan mendarat tepat diwajahnya–.

Tapi tunggu dulu.. mengapa ada dua tangan dibuket ini? ia sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, menatap buket yang masihia genggam, sedikit mendongak karna posisinya yang memang agak diatas kepala Sehun. Sebelah kanan ini jelas tangan Sehun.. lalu tangan sebelah kiri yang dekil tapi berotot menggiurkan ini.. tangan siapa?!

OMO! Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa ia baru menyadari bahwa terdapat sebuah tangan yang melingkar dipinggang rampingnya saat ini? Aishh! Jelas saja ia tidak jadi terjatuh tadi. Ternyata, ada yang menahannya dari belakang. Seseorang yang ia yakini adalah namja, karna dapat ia rasakan punggungnya yang tengah bersandar didada bidang sosok itu.

Manik hazel itu melirik para tamu undangan yang kini tengah menatapnya, termasuk keluarganya – _mommy, daddy,_ Kim ahjussi dan Kim ahjumma serta kedua orang tua Kyungsoo– serta Suho hyung dan juga Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya dari altar sana. Gigitan dibibir Sehun semakin keras saat ia merasakan dilema antara menengok kebelakang atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya secara perlahan Sehun menengokan kepalanya, mengikuti lengan yang dibalut jas hitam yang masih menggenggam buket itu bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya.

OH MY GOD! DAMN! Demi puluhan seme yang selama ini telah menembak Sehun, ia rasa, ia telah melihat seorang pangeran! _He is so.._

" _Hot~_ " gumam Sehun tanpa sadar, membuat sosok yang masih memeluknya itu mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

" _Are you okay_?" tanyanya yang malah menyadarkan Sehun dari kegiatan mengamati wajah indah namja tampan di hadapannya itu.

Sehun susah payah meneguk ludah saat ia mendengar suara bass lembut namja itu yang begitu merdu. " _Y_ – _yes.._ "

 _Shit! Kenapa aku jadi terbata seperti ini? Aishh! Sehun~_ _ah_ _, kau memalukan!_ Maki hati Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau berdiri dengan benar? Aku lelah menopangmu! Kau itu berat!" sungutnya yang sukses membelalakkan mata sipit Sehun. Apa dia bilang tadi? Berat?

 _Huwee~~ Mommy~ Sehun harus diet setelah ini~ Huwee~~ T.T,_ batin Sehun nelangsa.

Dengan segera Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. Jujur, ia sedikit kesal mendengar ucapan namja tersebut. Tapi Sehun tak memungkiri bahwa ia menyukainya. Kekeke.. mungkin terlalu cepat untuk menyukai namja ini. Tapi, tak apa kan? Toh cinta bisa datang kapan saja. Ya.. meski baru sebatas menyukainya saja sih.

"Jonginnie! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lihatlah, kini semua orang tengah menatapmu." Ujar seorang namja berwajah kotak yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

' _Oh.. jadi namanya Jongin_ _?'_ batin Sehun.

Dilihatnya Jongin –pangeran berjas hitam itu– hanya memutar bola matanya malas setelah melirik para tamu undangan yang memang tengah menatap ke arah ia dan Sehun ingin tahu, sebelum akhirnya ia mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Ini buket bunganya. Chukkae!" ujarnya sembari menyerahkan buket bunga yang tadi memang digenggamnya saat Sehun berdiri. Kemudian ia segera berlalu bahkan sebelum yang diberikan buket itu mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Dengan malas Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menuju Nyonya Wu dan yang lainnya berada. Tak menghiraukan tatapan tamu undangan yang masih sangat ingin tahu. Namun sayup-sayup terdengar derap langkah yang menujunya.

"Chogiyo!" suara ini. Segera Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Benar dugaannya, itu memang suara Jongin yang kini tengah melangkah ke arahnya.

Oh, lihatlah betapa gagahnya namja tampan berkulit tan itu, membuat Sehun tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya.

"Ini!" ia menyerahkan sebuah handphone "Kurasa ini milikmu!" lanjutnya.

Dengan senang hati segera Sehun mengambil handphone yang sedari tadi dicarinya itu. "Gomawo! Aku memang sudah mencarinya sejak tadi!" ujar Sehun riang, dan tak lupa senyum manis dan eye smile cantik sebagai bumbunya.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo." Jongin menyunggingkan senyum yang, oh! Membuat lutut Sehun lemas. Namja itu mengayunkan tubuhnya sedikit condong ke arah Sehun hingga bibir sexynya tepat di telinga kanan Sehun.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggigit bibirmu? Karna aku seakan ingin ikut menggigitnya juga saat melihat kau melakukan itu." Bisiknya seduktif, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang kini sudha benar-benar lemas.

' _Demi apa ia digoda oleh seorang namja yang sangat hot?!'_ pekik hati Sehun tak percaya. Dengan senyum manis yang mengembang ia menatap punggung tedap Jongin yang semakin menghilang, _'But, thanks_ _God! Kurasa kisah cintaku telah dimulai~_ _'_

 **END**

Heyho~ Kyura balik lagi nih~

Katanya pen hiatus tapi malah update ff baru, kekeke

Sebenernya kenapa bisa update? Karna ini ni ff remake, tinggal ubah dari sudut pandang orang pertama jadi orang ketiga dan ubah castnya aja~

Makanya bisa cepet~~

 _But, sorry_ ya, kalo bahasanya amburadul, banyak kalimat dengan kata awal yang sama dan di ulang itu-itu aja, dan maaf juga kalo feelnya masih berasa POV orang pertama

Akhir kata sampai jumpa di ff Kyura yang selanjutnya,

Yang entah kapan bakal di update karna belum di ketik sama sekali

Jan lupa reviewnya yaa~~ anggep aja ngehargain diriku yang sudah menulis ff, kekeke^^

 _And thanks a lot_ buat semua yang udah ngereview ff Kyura entah yang mana aja~~ ^^

Bubye~~


End file.
